Willow's Sentence at Camp Green Lake
by Juliet Short
Summary: A fic where a girl joins the D-tent, but slightly different than most. Takes place before Zero comes. Willow isn't supposed to get sent there, but tricks them to sending her there anyways. she falls for Zig-Zag andor Barfbag.
1. Bus Ride

Discalimer: I own NOTHING important, okay? I'm just a boring little girl, so don't bother me. I own nothing and I admit it so don't sue!  
  
Willow was staring out the window. The dusty road seemed like it would never end. She closed her eyes, remembering why she had been sentenced to Camp Green Lake. Well, actually, they hadn't planned on sending her to Camp Green Lake. They were trying to send her to a normal place for teenage delinquents, but her friend Steve had helped her change that. Those places were so annoying. Camp Green Lake is sure to be different.  
Willow ran her fingers through her long, straight blonde hair. As usual, it was a mess. She pulled it back and tied it into a ponytail with the rubber band on her wrist. What was she thinking of? Oh, yeah, why she was here. See, it was just that she.  
The bus kept running into bumps on the road. How could she concentrate? She could feel the wheels turning. The wheels turned round. and round, and round, and round, and rou.  
"The wheels on the bus turn round and round, round and round, round and round! The wheels on the bus turn round and round." Willow suddenly started singing at the top of her lungs. Then she forgot the words, and besides, it was wasting too much breath. Plus, she noticed the policeman fingering his gun. After taking a few deep breaths she settled for just humming.  
She hummed all the way to camp. As soon as she got bored of one song, she would start humming another. And another. By the time the bus pulled to the stop, the policeman was deciding which would be easier, to shoot the girl, or himself. The finally lurched to a stop and he unlocked the handcuff as quick as he could. The sooner she was away from him, the better. She jumped off the bus humming 'Hakuna Matata' and looking around. There were boys in dusty orange jumpsuits coming in from the desert, and boys in slightly cleaner jumpsuits walking out of the tents. They all stared at her. She ignored the gasps and mutterings and snickers. She stuck her hands in the pockets of her baggy, faded jeans. She wiggled her toes in her nearly-dead, size 11 black sneakers. She had on a red shirt that said 'Just because I have a short attention span doesn't mean." and striped socks. The policeman opened a door and told her to go in. Inside sat a grumpy-looking man. He had a mustache and a frown. He was tossing sunflower seeds in his mouth. He was staring at a paper in his hand. "I'm Mr. Sir. So, Will, yer here for breaking into the computer system and..." the man didn't even finish the sentence. He had looked up. "What the hell! You're a gal!" (Hehe, that rhymes! Kind of.) "Wow. Yer a smart one. I thought somethin' was a bit odd. That must be it. Can ya believe I ain't ever been told that before?" Willow smiled. Exactly what she had expected. Mr. Sir just gaped for about a minute. "Er, can we hurry this along? Ya know, I got palces to go, people to see, that junk." She said, hoping it'll get him to move along. "I mean of course you're a girl. I knew that. You're, uh, here to test outn having a girl at Camp Green Lake." Obvious lie, but Willow knew when to keep her mouth shut. "You'll be in cabin D. For some reason, that one just always seems open. Anyways, you'll need 2 working outfits, one for." he went through all the rules and what she'll have to do and junk. (A/N: If you really want to know what he says, read Holes, OK?) Willow walked out and down to the tent marked "D", which she assumed was the D tent. She pulled back the flap that was the 'door' and walked straight into a room full of boys. 


	2. An Interesting Welcome

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, same as always. I own nothing important. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ahhhhh!!!!!!!" a boy with sticky-out hair screamed when Willow walked in. He zipped up his jumpsuit as quick as he could.  
"Hey! I'm Willow, normally called Will. Which bed is mine?" she grinned.  
A black boy with thick, dirty glasses walked up to her. "You sure you're in the right place, miss?"  
"This is tent D, right?"  
"Yeah, at Camp Green Lake. The boys camp? As Mr. Sir keeps pointing out, 'This ain't no girl scout camp'. What're ya doin' here?" the same boy said.  
"I broke into the computer system at my school and changed everyone's grade, so I got sent here. Where do I sleep?" Willow continued smiling.  
"There's an empty bed ova there," a Hispanic boy pointed to a bed in the corner. "I'm magnet. That's X-Ray," He pointed at the kid with the glasses," and that's Zig-Zag." He pointed at the screaming kid." The rest are still digging or in the rec room." Willow nodded at the boy and went over to the bed he showed her.  
"Okay. Magnet, X-Ray, Zig-Zag. Got it. So, what ya'll do in yur free time?"  
"Well, we normally change into our clean outfit without having a girl barge in. Then we hang out in the rec room." Zig-Zag said.  
"Wow. Sounds like a ton of fun." Willow rolled her eyes. "Doesn't anything happen around here?"  
"Well, yesterday we turned in our work suits and got cleaned ones. We do that again the day after tomorrow." X-Ray said.  
"Oh, goody! I can't wait. Is that seriously all that goes on around here?"  
"More or less. Come on, we're going to the rec room. We'll show you the rest of the guys." Magnet said.  
"This'll be a shock for 'em," Zig-Zag whispered to X-ray and Magnet.  
Willow followed them out of the tent and down the dusty street.  
"That's the mess hall, and those are, um, the, er, showers," X-Ray pointed at some stalls. Willow laughed as she saw some boys in the showers yelling and ducking as she came near. But she still was a bit nervous about them.  
"This'll be great. Showering around a bunch of teenage guys." Willow said to Zig-Zag, who began to turn a bit pink.  
"Oh, yeah, uh, um, ha ha," Zig-Zag stumbled over the words, failing badly at trying to seem casual.  
"And this is Mom," X-Ray said as a short man walked up to them.  
"Ah, you must be Willow, the new kid," 'Mom' said, "Welcome to Camp Green Lake. I'm Dr. Pendanski, and I-"  
"I thought you were Mom." Willow interrupted.  
"Well, yes, that is what these boys like to call me. But, anyways, I just wanted to say that I feel that just because you did a bad thing or two- "  
"Or twelve."  
"Doesn't mean you're a bad kid. People make mistakes. You're here to correct your mistakes-"  
"And break your back digging up holes. See ya, Mom. We're gonna introduce Will to the rest of the guys." Magnet said and they went off to a room that had 'Wreck Room' written on the door. Haha. How cute. Willow thought.  
"Yo! Armpit! Squid! Where's Barfbag? Come meet the new guy, Will." X- Ray shouted at the pool table. Two kids got up and walked over.  
"Hey, Will. I'm-Hey! You a girl!" one of them said.  
"Thanks for noticing."  
"Never mind that. Yo, Will. I'm Squid. This's Armpit. Barfbag is in the showers." The other kid said.  
Just then, another guy walked in. It was one of the guys who had screamed when he saw her coming towards the showers.  
"This is Barfbag." Armpit said.  
Willow raised her eyebrows. "Nice name. Wish I had one just like it."  
"Whatever." Barfbag rolled his eyes. "It's dinner time."  
Will groaned. Part of her was dreading this moment, when she'll find out what she's going to be eating for the next 18 months, and part of her was just plain starving. "What kind of junk do they serve ya guys here?"  
"You probably wouldn't want to know. Just eat it and don't think about what it is." Squid said.  
"It's toxic waste," Zig-Zag said as they walked down to the mess hall. "I swear! I saw them pourin' it into some cans yesterday."  
"Eh, don't worry. He talks nuts. He's paranoid or something. That's what his file says. Next he'll be telling you 'bout and cameras in the shower." Magnet reassured her.  
"There're cameras and microphones in there. To keep an eye on us, ya know?" Zig-Zag said.  
  
As Willow lay in here bad, she tried not to think about the dinner she was forced to eat. She had tried to tell them she's a vegetarian, but all they gave was bread and some sort of stew-like thing that she knew must have at least one dead animal in it. She gave up and ate it anyways, and prayed for the dead animal and for herself, so she wouldn't barf it all up.  
Will had the bed that wasn't a bunk, so she was staring right up at the ceiling. Orange. She had a feeling she would be seeing a lot of orange in the next 18 months. She rolled on her side and faced the inside of the tent. The mattress squeaked beneath her. She could hear plenty of snores from the rest of the boys. She tried to get to sleep, but every time she had almost dozed off, she had been awakened by a snore or squeak or some unidentifiable creature outside. Finally, giving up the struggle, she got up out of bed and walked onto the step outside the door. She took a deep breath of night air. She looked up at the stars and the moon. Such a perfect night, and they were all wasting it sleeping. Of course, they must be tired from all that digging, and she heard they had to wake up early. She sighed. She was not a morning person.  
Suddenly, she heard another noise. Not a normal noise of the night. Something different. She turned around.  
Standing next to her was Zig-Zag, looking more bewildered than ever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I hope you like it. Please review! I'm sorry that it'll probably be a while before the next one gets published. Tomorrow's Halloween, and then I have to do junk on Saturday and Sunday, and then school, but I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Thank you if you have reviewed! Bye! 


	3. Shorty

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters (except for Willow). Time to get on with the story. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"What are ya doin' here?" Willow asked.  
"I gotta piss," said Zigzag. "What are you doin' here."  
"Couldn't sleep."  
"Yeah. I couldn't sleep at first. But after digging every day, is hard to stay up."  
"That's what I figured."  
"I gotta go." Zigzag whispered before running off. Willow sighed and sat down. She really had to get some sleep before tomorrow, but she couldn't. Too much of a night owl, ain't I? She thought. She hummed some lullabies she couldn't remember the words to. At least, she hoped they were lullabies. Last time she had hummed long-forgotten lullabies she found herself humming 'All the Small Things,' so she was never sure what song she was thinking of.  
Zigzag came running back a minute or two later.  
"All better?"  
"Yeah," said Zigzag.  
"How long've you been stuck here?"  
"I dunno. A few months, I guess."  
"Hm. So every day's the same?"  
"Well, I wouldn't say every day's the same. Today was a bit different than usual."  
"Why? What happened?"  
Zigzag waved his arms around, trying not to scream. "What happened? You came! That's what happened." Zigzag stared at her like she was the crazy one.  
"Oh, yeah. So, there haven't been any other girls here? Not one?"  
"None 'cept the warden."  
"Geez. How long 'sit been since ya seen a girl?"  
"Few months."  
"Holy sh-cow. Guess I'm really out numbered."  
"Yup."  
"Oh, well. I think I may actually like it here. I mean, besides the early mornings and all the digging. But you and the rest of the guys seem nice enough."  
"Um, thanks. I gotta get some sleep."  
"Okay. Night-night." Willow stepped forward and hugged Zigzag. "Sweet dreams." She whispered.  
"Uh. You, too," Zigzag said and walked back in.  
Willow laughed. "He seemed a bit freaked out by that hug." She whispered to herself. "Oh, great, I'm talking to myself. Guess I am going crazy. Ah, well. Nothing new there." She moved the flap out of the way and walked back to her bed. Interesting day. Yep, very interesting. She pulled up the covers and closed her eyes.  
After lying there like an idiot for a few minutes, she finally fell asleep. ********************************************************  
"Wake up! Get up!" a gruff voice yelled. There was also some sort of horn or bell going off. "Time to get digging." It sounded like Mr. Sir.  
But Willow managed to sleep right through this. She didn't get up until some of the boys came on tapped her on the shoulder and, when that didn't work, Armpit pushed her out of bed.  
"Ahhhhhh! Get away! I'm sleeping." She kicked her feet and waved her hands all over, refusing to open her eyes.  
"Hey, calm down, chica. Time to get up." Magnet said.  
Willow finally opened her eyes. And immediately shut them again.  
"Maybe we should kick her?" said Armpit.  
"Don't you dare!"  
"Better watch it, dude. She might beat you up. Girls have short tempers, you know?"  
"Yeah. 'Specially us short ones," Willow said, finally standing up and throwing her cover back on the bed. She pulled on her orange jump-suit thing and followed the rest of the boys out. She noticed Zigzag had already left.  
Outside she tried to explain to them, again, that she's a vegetarian. "I don't eat meat." But that didn't do a lot of good.  
"Well then, guess you can eat the dirt and rocks, 'cause we don't got nothing else for you." Mr. Sir said. Willow sighed and grabbed the hunk of pig or cow of chicken or whatever the hell the food was. She didn't really want to know.  
After grabbing a shovel she followed Dr. Pendanski as he showed the boys in her tent where they were digging their holes that day. She took a final bite of the disgusting breakfast they gave her and started digging.  
Now, Willow's no weakling. She's not exactly a weightlifter, but she stronger than a lot of girls she knows, even though she may not look it. But she still had a hard time digging in that ground. The top was really hard and took a while to break, and then by the time she had the top done, she was already tired and had a hard time getting the rest of the slightly softer dirt out of the hole. Needless to say, she was the last D-tenter done. Even though they had started at sunrise, it was almost sunset by the time she changed and went into the 'wreck room'.  
"Yo, Shorty!" Barfbag threw his arm around her as she walked in and steered her towards the rest of the group. (A/N: Did you know shorty is in the dictionary? It means: one that is short.)  
"Why ya callin her shorty? She ain't that short." Magnet looked her up and down.  
"I know I ain't. But I'm always surrounded by tall people. I guess it's my curse to be average height surrounded by tall people." Will smiled.  
  
"Whatever Will, I mean Shorty," Armpit said.  
"Hey, guys! I think I'm getting some reception on this thing!" Squid yelled form in front of the TV.  
"No way, man! Seriously?" Magnet followed the rest as they ran over. ***************************************************  
Dinner was just as disgusting as it was the night before. But this time Willow ate it all, starved from her first day of digging. Tomorrow's worse, everyone had assured her. That's what she had figured. Sore and tired from the day before, and the mattress didn't make things any better. At least this time she fell asleep quickly. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Please review and read my other story. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Now I just have to choose a Halloween costume for tonight.  
And by the way, shorty is in the dictionary. At least in some dictionaries. Main Entry: shorty  
  
Variant(s): or short·ie /'shor-tE/  
  
Function: noun  
  
Inflected Form(s): plural short·ies  
  
Date: 1888  
  
: one that is short That's form the Merriam-webster online dictionary  
Bottom of Form 


End file.
